


The Wolf & the Sheppard

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Daiya/Mukuro centered AU-ish fic] “And so, the Wolf fell in love with the Sheppard. This isn't a love story, however; nothing can be easy for a hunter that falls in love with her game.” Mukuro Ikusaba experiences true love for the first time. Unfortunately, Junko Enoshima sees this as a challenge. And her challengers never survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which the Prey saves the Predator

**Author's Note:**

> a daiykuro fic???? yes. daiykuro forever

It figures that the first time Mukuro leaves her Glock at home she'd get into a gunfight.

This is the first time that she's found herself cornered by gun-toting civilian gangsters, and Mukuro brandishes her knife threateningly, her legs bent slightly at the knee. She might not have much of a chance, but she'd be damned if she just gave up because the enemy had heavier firepower than her. She's outnumbered, three to one, and one of the guys who's cornered her says, “Last chance, girly. Put the knife down and maybe we'll let you keep your clothes on when we fuck you!”

Mukuro spits, keeping the knife at arm's length. The guy laughs. “Is that your choice? Well, I guess we'll just have to – ” And then a flying projectile slams into his wrist holding the gun, hitting it with incredible force, snapping it with a loud crack. He wails, but his cry is cut short by someone whacking him in the stomach with a second, larger pipe held in his hands, slamming the guy against the wall. He slumps to the ground, unconscious, and one guy goes to grab the attacker. The assailant smiles, a deadly smile, then grabs the guy and throws him over their head. He lands on the ground, a sickening snap signaling the end of his life. The assailant looks over at the last guy, whose legs are shaking as he holds up his gun.

“Don't get cute. Put down the gun.” He speaks, and the kid lets out a horrifying scream, then drops the weapon and runs out of the alley, leaving his two buddies behind. The new guy walks over to the dead guy's body, nudging it with his foot. “'S a damn shame, innit? So much potential, such promise. Wasted.” Mukuro doesn't say anything, and as he turns to face her, she recognizes him instantly.

His name is Daiya Oowada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds, the biggest, strongest, most ruthless biker gang in all of Japan. Mukuro knows their name, has heard of him. The roar of their motorcycles keeps her up at night, though it's not like she sleeps much to begin with. He carries himself with pride, keeping his head held high, his back straight. He's the King of these streets and he knows it. Mukuro narrows her eyes.

“Hey, I know you. You're Mukuro Ikusaba, right? Super High School Level Soldier?” Mukuro pulls out her knife again, holding it out as she backs up. Daiya holds up his hands, giving a sheepish smile. “Calm down. I don't hurt girls, 's not my style.” Still, Mukuro says nothing, but his tone is convincing, and he _did_ just save her life. She owed him the benefit of the doubt. Sheathing her knife, she takes a few steps to close the distance between them, looking up at him. She has to tilt her head up at a reasonable angle, considering he's about a foot taller than her. He looks down, striking violet eyes meeting her blue-gray ones. Mukuro feels her heart stop.

“I'm no mere girl,” Mukuro says, then reaches up, grabbing Daiya by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down to her level. He doesn't move, just gives her a shit eating grin that she'll become very familiar with. “I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”

“That wouldn't be very polite,” Daiya chides. “But, if you really want to, I won't stop ya'.” And he just stands there, tilts his head back a bit to expose his throat to her. Mukuro feels her stomach churn. He's so much bigger than her, he could probably crush her neck with one hand if he wanted to, but he won't. He isn't. He's _letting_ her do this all to him and it makes Mukuro uncomfortable, but at the same time...

It's the first time she's met a man who could go toe-to-toe with her.

Slowly, Mukuro releases him, lets him stand back up to his full height. He brushes off his coat, shrugs his shoulders, and looks her in the eye again.

“You disgust me,” Mukuro says, wrinkling her nose. Daiya laughs.

“Would I still disgust you if I treated you to lunch tomorrow?”

And so, the Wolf fell in love with the Sheppard. This isn't a love story, however; nothing can be easy for a hunter that falls in love with her game.


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take long for their friendship to grow and blossom. At first, Mukuro is understandably reluctant. Her sister doesn't take kindly to her making friends, and though she has no real connection to Daiya, she hates to see needless death. He's so charismatic, though, so inviting, and Mukuro can't help but find herself drawn in to him. For the first time in her life, she's making a real friend, and she has to admit, it feels good.

The two meet for lunch in the same place every day. There's a big oak tree in the park, and Mukuro leans against the trunk while Daiya splays out on the ground like an overgrown puppy. He really doesn't seem to care what kind of image he gives out. He's the alpha male around here, after all, and no matter if he has the disposition of a wild bear or a tame puppy, he's still terribly intimidating. So much so that it keeps anyone from approaching him. Mukuro wonders what he must have done to earn such a place in the world.

She, on the other hand, must fight constantly to prove herself worthy, to prove that she is strong. The attack by the thugs has made that painfully clear. Mukuro doesn't want people to stay away from her simply because she's flying under the wing of the alpha bosozoku. She wants to be intimidating on her own, like him. Simply put, she wants to be like Daiya.

 _Perhaps that's why I spend so much time with him,_ she thinks as she looks at the man lying on his back in the grass. If he were a cat, he'd be purring. _I want to learn his secret. I want to know why they respect and fear him. I want to know how he became so strong._ At least, if she convinces herself this, she can forget the real reason why she's so enthralled with everything having to do with him.

“D'ya ever stop thinkin', Ikusaba-san?” Daiya asks, rolling over onto his belly and propping his hands up on his elbows to look at her. Mukuro blinks slowly. “I can tell you're always thinkin'. You don't ever stop, d'ya?” She doesn't have to say anything for him to get his answer, and Mukuro shivers. It's almost scary, how easily he can read her. He points one of his fingers at her as if he's scolding a child. “You shouldn't do that. If ya' think too much you'll break yourself. Do some things on impulse some time.”

“Impulsive actions,” Mukuro says, pointing her knife at the biker, “are how soldiers get themselves killed.” She's seen too many people die because of things like that.

“Well, you're not on the battlefield anymore, right? You can _afford_ to be impulsive. Not all the time. Just sometimes.”

“...you are a very strange man.”

“Thank you.”

Daiya rolls back over onto his back, looking up at the branches of the oak. “And _you_ are a very strange woman.”

“I'll kill you.”

Her words are empty, and Daiya laughs. She couldn't touch him if she wanted to. For a moment, Mukuro thinks about his words, about how she could afford to be impulsive. Could she, really? Wasn't she being impulsive just being with him? She sheathes her knife and leans back, closing her eyes and letting her head rest against the trunk.

Whatever. She'll figure that out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry late christmas ya filthy animals


End file.
